


our future is

by skinandbones



Series: Blood and Bones [3]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avenger! WWX, Drabble, Guqin play, Light Angst, M/M, Master! LWJ, Reincarnation, Soft Writing, fate stay night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The importance of a name. Wei Ying waits a long time to hear his own from Lan Zhan’s lips.





	our future is

**Author's Note:**

> +WWX has participated in many grail wars, remembers them but still loses despite finding LWJ in the times he was summoned (and posing) as Saber  
> +LWJ doesn't know WWX secret, it's best to keep it that way  
> +Me trying to figure out how to write these two and I just struggle but anyways, thanks everyone for reading :')

“Lan Zhan Lan Zhan!”

“...”

“Lan Zhan?”

“...”

“Laaan Zhaaaan!”

“...Wei Ying.”

“Oh, you said it! You finally said my name!” Wei Ying cheers, plopping down next to his Master and crossing his legs together. “I knew you would.”

Lan Zhan sits in proper form without reacting towards Wei Ying’s words, he lifts his hands above his guqin instead, quiet as the ocean.

“Can you say it again? Please?” Wei Ying bats his eye lashes.

Lan Zhan remains focused on his instrument, his fingers still over the strings as Wei Ying sneaks his head in, blocking his Master’s view. His head tilts to the side, hair falling off his shoulder with an innocent aura underneath the black robes.

Wei Ying smiles as he studies the cool eyes looking straight at him, the soft cheeks and pink lips, parts of him that Wei Ying wishes he can touch freely and press his own mouth against Lan Zhan’s. The taste and embrace, the sweet warmth and skin, everything about Lan Zhan makes Wei Ying’s fingers curl into a tight ball next to him in frustration. Not now, he tells himself. He can’t force this.

He misses him but it’s really unfair.

But why is it that every moment he spends with him, he feels they’ll separate again? That time seems to be against his world when he’s given chances to find him over and over. These memories are fleeting dreams, he’s chasing butterflies and sinking in fires with every step he takes. He grabs what he can have, he retreats when he knows he cannot push mountains to make wishes come true. The lives he led, the deaths he create and still, he loses in the end.

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Ying’s heart takes a direct hit, the name is gentle and settles in the air like honey. Then, he moves out of Lan Zhan’s sight but stays close as their shoulders nearly brushing each other.

“Play me something, anything is fine.”

Lan Zhan turns his head toward him.

“I promise I won’t make fun of you! You won’t hear a word from me.”

A faint smile arrives at the corner of Lan Zhan’s lips, following with a simple nod.

“Mn.”

Wei Ying rests his head on a shoulder, shutting his eyes. He’s back in Gusu again, listening to the soft melody as Lan Zhan strums the first string, then a wave of thorough fingers pluck and soars over the instrument, producing an ethereal song.

He remembers staying up late in the night, carrying his favorite wine in hand and drinks to his heart’s content, he remembers breaking the rules, Lan Zhan’s glare and their merry chase across rooftops.

He’s back in Lan Zhan’s room and teases the poor man senseless. Red ears and flushed cheeks, Wei Ying sees it clearly as day.

Their married life is bliss, love spilling from their lips in every hour, every day. No matter where they go, Wei Ying’s heart flutters and stops, falling in love again and lives with this happiness he cherishes for as long as they’re allowed, while Lan Zhan promises he’ll never abandon him, never again.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying whispers into his shoulder. _“I’ll always find you no matter where you go.”_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter! - @ahintofblu


End file.
